Loving a Siren
by GreyWolf666
Summary: After hitting rock bottom on his homeworld, a soldier travels to Pandora in the hopes of starting a new life. After a couple adventures across the map, he falls in love with one of the most dangerous women on the planet, a siren named Maya.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I make a lot of references to other games and movies. Couldn't fit them all into the description, the biggest crossover here is BL2/Halo

Loving a Siren

Chapter One

Stepping off the bus.

"Three day bus ride. Glad we're finally here." A larger man sitting behind me said as the convoy of busses and armored security vehicles came to a stop. I grabbed my back pack and my conventional M4 assault rifle. I stepped off the bus, shook off the drowsiness from sitting for long and double checked that the safety was off on my rifle and made sure I had ammo in my mag.

A man who appeared to be military stepped off the bus right behind me. "You must be UNSC, uniform gives it away." He said making me jump. "You're pretty far from your home galaxy aren't you, friend?" He asked. I flipped around and stuck my rifle to his neck slamming him against the bus. "Let's make one thing clear, I'm not your friend." Seemingly unfazed he asked me, "Where you headed?" I glared at him. "Sanctuary, guy named Roland might have some work for me. What's it to ya?" He chuckled. "What's so fucking funny?" He pulled out his dog tags and showed me his name.

I lowered my rifle and lit a cigarette. "Ha, figures. Thirty seconds with my boots on the ground and I'm threatening the guy I'm trying to get work from. UNSC Corporal Michaelson, or at least I was." I said putting out my hand. He shook it, "Crimson raiders will be here any minute to pick me up. We're actually down a few security personnel. Your first job will be to protect the convoy if you're interested. Five hundred dollars and all you gotta do is make sure nobody tries to jack us within the ten miles we have to go." A truck roared up leading a convoy of three others. I jumped in the bed.

Another soldier sitting next to me looked at my rifle. "What's with the antique?" I saw what appeared to be a wolf a few hundred yards away. "Five hundred yards, we're moving at approximately twenty five miles an hour." I squeezed the trigger, the animal dropped like a sac of potatoes. The soldier just smiled and sat back.

"Bandit technical!" Someone yelled. I jumped up and looked. "Three occupants, all armed, basic six by six supply truck." I mumbled to myself. I reached in my back and pulled out a 25mm grenade. "Explosive out!" I hollered. Five seconds later the grenade contacted with the under carriage causing the shell to explode and force the vehicle to roll. "Looks like my money is well spent." Roland said looking back into the truck bed. I sat back down and lit another cigarette. "Same shit, different day." I said as I leaned back and pulled my hat down.

Ten minutes later we pulled in front of a gate that looked like it would withstand a direct shot from the Pillar of Autumn's main cannon. After the gate screeched open we pulled through and everyone unloaded. Roland walked over. "Here's payment for what you did to that bandit truck." He said handing me my money. "Over there." He said pointing at a giant mechanical shop. "Is Scooter's garage. He'll give you a place to sleep, and lend you a vehicle whenever you need one. I'll send one of my raiders to get you if I have anymore work for you." He said before walking down a side street.

I walked in to find a redneck country boy passed out in a lawn chair. "Hey." I said as I walked towards him. "Wha? Huh?" He said as he woke up. Then he noticed my rifle. "You won't take me alive you dirty hyperion sum bitch!" He yelled jumping up and grabbing a rather large wrench. "Wait wait! I work for Roland!" He stopped dead in his tracks. "You a vault hunter?" I shook my head. "A mercenary, I just arrived from Earth, a planet in a galaxy about 75 billion light years from here." I said unstrapping my pack and setting it on the ground before sitting down and leaning against it. "No shit? What part of Earth?" He asked. "USA, Miami to be more specific." I said lighting a cigarette. "Now you gotta be kiddin'. Cause my brother is one of them crime investigator fellas there." He said with a god awful accent. "A detective?" I asked. "Yeah, his name is Ricky." He added. "Never met him. Listen, I need a drink, got a bar around here?" I asked as I stripped off my tactical armored vest and put it in my bag. "Uh yea, take this road out here north a couple a blocks and turn left, block later you'll find Moxxi's." He said. "Thanks, I'll be back for my bag in a bit." I said slinging my rifle over my shoulder. Even though it seemed like the CRs had this city locked down I didn't want to be caught in an exchange of hot lead without my M4.

I followed the direction's Scooter gave me and came on an old western style saloon. I sat down at the bar and a women with rather large tits walked over. "Ooh a strapping young soldier man." She said, obviously just swooning for a tip. "Give me a glass of whiskey and leave the bottle." I said handing her a fifty.

As I finished my first glass a woman walked up and sat down next to me. "Moxxi, glass of whiskey." The bar maid looked over. "Sorry hun. Soldier boy just bought the last bottle until tomorrow. I chuckled and lit a cigarette. "Well, looks like we have a small problem here." The surprisingly well armed woman said. "How's that?" I asked still not turning my head. "I've got a big job in about twenty minutes and I want a drink first." She replied with an edge to her voice. I chuckled. "I'm just fucking with you." I said reaching behind the bar and grabbing another glass. "So what's this big job?" I asked just trying to make conversation. "Roland wants me to find some bandit named Firehawk.

My jaw dropped. "No fucking way." I mumbled. "What?" The woman asked. "I'll be right back." I said handing her the bottle of whiskey and sprinting back to Scooter's garage. "Hey, it's mister mercenary." Scooter said as I burst through the door and put my vest and all of my gear back on. "Scooter, I need a truck ready when I come back." I said as I burst back into the street and ran back to Moxxi's. I found the woman. "If you're going to find the Firehawk then I'm coming with." I said popping a fresh magazine into my rifle. "There's not a snow ball's chance in hell I'm letting you come with." She replied matter-of-factly. I dug in my pocket and pulled out all the money I had on me. "Seven hundred dollars. That's all I've got." She looked at me. "Keep the money. Go to Marcus Munitions two blocks from here, by yourself a shield generator and an echo 12 communicator with a HUD. You should have just enough. Meet me at Scooter's as soon as you're done." She replied obviously annoyed even though I had no idea why.

I ran to the shop she said and was quick, ten minutes later I was getting the keys for the truck I'd asked Scooter for and we were on our way.

Come hell or high water I had to reach the Firehawk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After checking my story stats over the first few hours after previous posting, [as I always do after posting a new story] and seeing the 40 visitor count, I've decided to post Chapter 2 immediately.

Chapter 2

The Fated Reunion

"Look out!" the women whom I've come to know as Maya, yelled. "I've got this. Take the wheel!" She leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel of the 'Scooter's Catch-A-Ride' truck. I leaned out the window and shouldered my rifle, as the bandit truck sped up in an attempt to T-bone us I hit the brake. "What are you doing?!" Maya asked somewhat pissed. Ignoring her I waited unit the bandit truck was close then I squeezed off two shot, taking down both the driver and the vehicle's gunner. Flooring it to escape the path of the now out of control truck, I took back the wheel. "I have to admit, that was pretty good." Maya said as I sped up and cleared the last five miles in record time.

"Here's the camp." I said as I pulled up next to the gate. "Roland said the Firehawk's cave is guarded by some of the fiercest bandits this part of the wasteland." I said as I slammed a box mag into my rifle. "Ready?" I asked. "Always." She said popping around the corner and phase-locking every bandit. She pulled out an SMG and shot every single one before I even got a round off. "Well then." I said stunned. "Let's find her." I said running towards the cave opening. "Wait.. Her?!" Maya asked following me into the cave. I followed the tunnel, seven hundred feet of curves and a bit of climbing.

Then I crossed a steel bridge and I saw her. "Big sis!" I hollered at Lillith. "Carsten?" She asked as she looked up from whatever she was doing. I ran over and hugged her. "It's been years! Where have you been?" She asked. "UNMC, got drafted." I said as Maya finally caught up. "Corporal? Lillith? What's going on here?" She asked implying something scandalous. Lillith looked at her, "He's my brother, but _you_ can have at him if you want." She said. "Sis! I've know her like an hour!" Maya walked up behind me and kinda of rubbed up against me, "Well then, you better turn around, Lillith." She wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Enough!" I said, my face burning. "Maya, what did Roland send you here for?" Suddenly Lillith looked worried, "What did Jack do?" She asked. "Kidnapped Roland and held him in a detention center." Maya said. "Jesus…" Lillith said "Let's get back to Sanctuary." As I turned around to head back through the cave everything faded to blue and suddenly I was standing in the center of Sanctuary, three blocks from Scooter's. "What the fuck just happened?!" I asked. "Eridium is a helluva drug." Lillith replied, casually walking away towards the CR's HQ like nothing had just happened.

"Maybe I will have at you later." Maya said sneaking up behind me and wrapping her arm around my waist from behind before breaking the contact and quickly following after Lillith, leaving me standing there wondering what the fuck was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Cold Woman Warms Up To A Lonely Soldier

"Maya, what did you do with that bottle I left with you earlier?" I asked her as we walked out of Roland's office. "I left it with Moxxi, she is keeping it behind the bar for you." I started off by myself towards Moxxi's, but stopped. "Maya." I said. "Yea?" She looked at me. "Come on, you heard Moxxi earlier, last bottle until tomorrow and I don't feel like drinking alone." She smiled and started walking next to me. I leaned over and whispered, "Lillith probably thinks we're up to something scandalous." Maya just chuckled and leaned against me grabbing my arm. "She does now." Maya whispered as I felt my face start to burn.

As we walked through the door, Moxxi looked over and smiled, "Soldier Boy and a Siren, who'd have guessed?" She reached under the bar and sat two glasses and the bottle of whiskey out. "Anything else just yell for me." She said as she went to tend to other customers.

Two drinks later Maya asked me, "How'd you know The Firehawk was really Lillith?" "When we were little her nickname was 'The Firehawk' because of her hair color and the way she dresses, so I knew it was her as soon as you said that was who you were going to look for." I said pouring the last of the whiskey into my glass and downing it.

"Well, I need to get back to Scooter's and strip off my combat gear so I can bathe." I said. "I smell like a three day old dead brute." I stood up and made my way towards the door. "I'm gonna come with so we can talk more." Maya said, brushing up against me as she hurried past to take the lead.

Three blocks later I was standing in front of Scooter grabbing my bag before Scooter showed me my room. "Its got a shower and a soft bed. Enjoy." He said before going back to his lawn chair next to the piles of scrap parts.

I stripped off my vest and all of my gear so my t-shirt, camo pants, and boots. Sat down and peeled off my boots, feeling the fresh air hit my feet after spending the day humping it through the desert and a cavern, was amazing. Maya returned from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Thanks for letting me use the shower." She said sitting down next to me, enough flesh exposed to make my heart start to race. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" I asked trying to hide my surprise and excitement. "That would defeat the purpose." She replied rather coyly. Then she pushed me on my back and climbed on top, letting the towel fall away.

"M-m-maya, what are you doing?" I stuttered at the sudden view. "Having at you." She said smiling softly and leaning down, planting her lips softly on mine. I was suddenly surprised and she must have known. "What's wrong?" Maya asked. "Nothing." I replied. "I'm just surprised at how soft that was." She chuckled. "I may be one of the best fighters on the planet, But I'm still a woman." She said the second part softly as she leaned back in and slipped her fingers under my shirt pulling it off. "So many scars." She said as soon as she got my shirt over my head. "The covenant were merciless while I was deployed on Reach." I said taking the opportunity to un-zip my camo pants and slip them past my ankles.

Now as exposed as Maya, she reached down and wrapped her hand around me. "You're already so hard." She said starting to blush. Then she smiled mischievously and grabbed my wrists, pinning my hands behind my head. "This is going to be fun." She said planting her lips against mine, fiercely attacking the inside of my mouth. "oh my god…" She moaned as she rubbed against me, dripping wet. Her body begging her to do what she'd already planned.

Then she did, releasing my wrist long enough to reach down and grab me so she could move me close enough so she could just slide down. "You're… You're throbbing." She moaned, her lungs demanding that she catch her breath. She caught her breath and began moving herself up and down. "Yes, YES, YES!" She moaned before collapsing on top of me and began just softly kissing me again.

She rolled off and laid down next to me, still naked and seemingly more gorgeous. "Michaelson." She said my last name so I rolled over and looked her in the eye. "Yes?" I asked seeing a sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "I haven't wanted anyone like that in a very long time, so don't go anywhere, ok?" I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her tightly before pulling the blanket over us. "No promises, I've narrowly avoided death too many times to promise I'll make it through each day, but if you stay by my side I'm sure I should be fine." I said kissing her and then closing my eyes and giving in to the sudden drowsiness that was making it difficult to keep my eyes open.

A/N: After seeing that over a 150 people have read the first two chapters, I went ahead and wrote chapter three. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, this chapter got a little warm, hope everyone liked that. And I'm not very good at writing scenes like this yet, so please bear with me as I try to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you like my story so far, Review and tell me what you liked. If you don't like it, Review and tell em what you didn't like, this is how my story improves people!

Chapter 4

CATCH-A-RIDE!

A mortar shell crashed down a few feet from the edge of town, my eye lids flew open. "Maya! Enemy fire!" I yelled to wake her up as I threw my clothes on, then my vest and ball cap. Check my ammo, clip grenades to vest.. I went through my usually check in my head as I hurried.

As soon as I had my back pack on, I sprinted to the Crimson Raider's HQ. "Roland! What's going on?" I yelled over the commotion. "Angel, Hyperion's AI computer hacked into Sanctuary's shield and disabled it. Now loader's and mortar crews are moving in." He replied. "I have an idea." Lillith said and then ran to the center of town, "Scooter! Get this city off the ground!" She yelled into her echo recorder. "What? Off the ground?" I asked. Scooter ran over and starting punching buttons on pillars that suddenly appeared from the ground.

The ground roared and the city began rising. Scooter smiled and yelled, "Catch a riiiide!"

Suddenly the blue light flashed again and I was standing next to Maya on the out skirts of Sanctuary watching the city rise into the sky. Lillith came through on my echo, "Sorry bro, make it back to Sanctuary, it's time we end this." She said before the signal cut out and Sanctuary disappeared into subspace. "She's right, this ends now." I said as I dropped my bag and dug out my UNSC helmet. "Carsten, what is that and what are you talking about?" Maya asked. I powered on the helmet's HUD and comm link. "Corporal Michaelson to The Pillar of Autumn, come in Autumn." I sent over the encrypted channel. "Corporal. We read you, go ahead." The AI named Cortanna replied. "Cortanna, so good to hear your voice. Lock onto a ground force with an electronic signature, android foot soldiers, mortar teams and foot soldiers, barage with strike package gamma nine omega." I transmitted.

"Copy that Corporal, firing now." I heard, then five minutes after I heard massive explosions in the distance and then my echo communicator buzzed, the I.D. read Handsome Jack, "Oh what'd you do that for? I was having fun." The voice said. "Handsome jack I presume? Listen, you need to knock off this cluster fuck anti crimson raiders shit right now and understand. A covenant fleet is headed for Pandora, and you can either join the UNSC as a humanity neutral planet or we can crush you and defend Pandora for every other human on this planet who wants to live." I said.

"Well then." He replied. "I'll have to think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the amount of time it took me to get this up, been dealing with some crazy personal shit, (women and family) but for those of you who follow this story here it is.

Chapter 5

Cross Country Drive

After Handsome Jack closed the comm line I sat down and had a smoke while I thought about what I was supposed to do to get back to Sanctuary. "I've got it" Reopening the link to the Autumn I radioed in, "Corporal Michaelson to Cortanna." Static and then I heard the famous A.I. "Go ahead Corporal." I Smiled and said, "Cortanna, requesting the drop of a Pelican Troop Air Transport." Then came. "Approved, One is being flown to your position, ETA, twenty minutes." "ETA Twenty." I acknowledged "Corporal, Captain Keyes is requesting you leave your comm link open, scanners show covenant is closer than we thought and we may need you soon than we thought."

"Acknowledged, comm link remaining open." I said as it went quiet I lit another cigarette and smiled at Maya. "Let me get one of them." She said gesturing at my pack. "You smoke?" I asked. "Not since I left my parents but after everything that's happened, I'd like one. Now hand me one and your light." I chuckled and complied. "What's a Pelican?" She asked handing me back my zippo an ODST friend of mine had given me before his last mission on Reach, I say last cause he got glassed right along with the rest of the planet. I replied, "Pretty much a buzzard but better by far."

About ten minutes later I heard the rumble of the aircraft over head. As soon as it landed I jumped in. "Maya, strap in." I stepped into the cockpit and looked at the pilot. "Move over fly boy." I said sitting down. "Rotors and engine check. Fly boy get on the rear door gun!" I yelled back over the engines. I carefully lifted the bird off the ground and made my way towards the highlands, a buzzard appeared behind us, chasing us trying to get a shot in. Hitting the pilot who was on the gun.

"Gunner down! I'm going for the MG!" Maya yelled. "Fuck no you aren't! Just hold on to something!" I brought the nose of the craft straight up, climbing at a speed faster than the buzzard could. I cut the engines forcing the front heavy vehicle to nose dive straight at the enemy craft, the engines now silent and looked back at Maya and smiled as I pulled the triggers on the control stick, "Rockets away."

As the enemy buzzard exploded we flew straight through the explosion, restarting the engines I pulled the vehicle back to a horizontal position and turned back towards the highlands as Maya yelled, "You're one crazy mother fucker with a death wish you know that!" I just smiled and got us to Sanctuary, setting down next to Scooter's.

As we stepped back onto solid ground I lit a cigarette and took one puff of it, then Maya walked up, took it out of my lips and slapped me, "That's for what you did in the air." She said very angry. Then she pulled me against her, kissing me violently and rubbing her crotch against mine and seductively whispering, "And that's for what you did in the air." She put the cigarette between her lips and started walking towards the Crimson Raider's HQ, leaving me standing there wondering if I'd ever understand her.

"Oh well, At least she's good with a rifle and good in bed." I thought to myself before following.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christmas Comes Early

(The Cavalry Drops In)

After landing the Pelican, and having Maya shock me and steal my cigarette, I made my way to Crimson Raider's HQ. As I walked through the door of Roland's office, I was greeted by a few new faces, "Ah, Corporal, I'd like you to meet Zero, Salvador, Axton, Mordecai, and Brick." He said gesturing at each person. The big one named Brick stepped forward and said "Mighty fine work you've been doing. You'll have support from my bandit gang all the way." I looked at Roland and lit a cigarette, "Support for what?" I asked.

"We're going to raid Hyperion's AI Bunker, and steal the vault key." Roland replied. "We'll need it to open the vault and control the warrior so we can destroy Jack and his evil corporation." I nodded, so he continued, "First we'll have to get past a molecular-ized laser wall designed to keep non-Hyperion personnel out, it's essentially a death wall. That's why Mordecai has brought us an upgrade for claptrap that will allow him to roll right through and shut it off. Then we have to destroy the weapons bunker, simple enough, then we have get through a security door that only opens for Jack. That's where our newest arrival comes in, Gage." He said as a young girl about seventeen walked around the corner, "What's up bitches?" She said.

"A child?" I asked lighting a smoke, "Who are you calling me a child?!" She asked summoning a mechanical soldier. "Now, Death Trap says you should give me one of those." She demanded, motioning at my pack. A little intimidated by her pet, I handed her a smoke. "Fair enough but you're not going with us on the raid." She looked pissed, "The hell I'm not!" I pulled my rifle up faster than she could possibly order her toy to act against me, "I don't give a single fuck how good you are in combat, you're going to stay in sanctuary." I said, my finger on the trigger. "Fuck you!" She said. I pulled my badge, "See this you little brat? I am the ultimate law in this part of the galaxy. You will sit the fuck down and listen to your superiors."

She stuck her tongue out and said, "Fine you fucking prick. But Death Trap is going with you and you're going to give me a pack of those." I handed her a pack and turned to the rest of the group.

"Now, let's get going." I said turning around and making my way towards the Pelican I'd left by Scooter's. I sat down in the pilot's seat and sighed, turning around to find Maya and Lillith in the personnel bay. "Sis, you're staying here, you too Maya." They both looked absolutely disgusted. "You're not going to go into combat with out us!" Maya almost yelled at me, I stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her outside I leaned her against the wall of the air craft and kissed her passionately.

"Michaelson." She gasped, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Maya, I'm starting to fall in love with you and I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt fighting by my side, and I need you here to look after my sister." She kissed me and nodded. She then whispered "Ok, just promise me you'll come back in one piece." I nodded "I wouldn't have it any other way." I broke the embrace and walked back towards the craft.

Feeling Maya about to phase-lock Lillith I turned around and said, "Maya, be gentle with Lillith." She nodded and locked her as Lillith almost screamed "What?!" As Maya picked her up and removed her from the Pelican. "Keep her that way until I come back ok?" She nodded as I started the vehicle and lifted off. I got on the radio and transmitted, "All friendly combatants check in." "Brick here, moving in with my troops." "Roland here moving in with everyone else." They replied as the Hyperion compound came into view ahead of me.

"Holy Shit!" Brick said over the comms, "There must be over two-hundred thousand hyperion loaders down there!" He finished. "Damn." I said getting on my UNSC Comms.

"Michaelson to Cortanna! Immediate Cavalry reinforcement requested, Send him! Send the Chief!" "Copy that Corporal, defrost and drop, ETA fifteen minutes." She replied, I said as I barely caught the reply over the massive explosions on the ground. "Cortanna, pop his ass in the oven, we don't have fifteen!" I sat the craft down a safe distance from the battlefield. "Roger Corporal, reinforcements in-bound."

I stepped off the Pelican and loaded my rifle. I climbed on to a hilltop and started pouring rounds down on the loaders. "Some body order the cavalry?" I heard over my UNSC comms as a Scorpion battle tank dropped on five of them as UNSC Marines began pouring over the battlefield taking down the loaders one by one. I got back on my comms and radioed Cortanna, "Cortanna, how we looking on getting the Chief down here? The Marines have begun suppressing the resistance but I fear we'll need him soon." Static, then "Corporal, he's in the drop pod now, thirty seconds." I ducked behind a boulder just as the ODST drop pod landed in front of me, shaking the earth.

A giant seven foot man in a suit of technologically advanced armor stepped out and handed me a Barret .50 caliber long range rifle. "Michaelson." He said, "John." I acknowledged. "You look like shit." He said, I chuckled and said "Yes I do, look around, shit every where." He smiled, I couldn't see it behind his helmet but I knew he was. "Shall we?" I asked. "Of course." He said as we climbed on top of the rock and began one shot-ing each loader.

Twenty minutes of fighting later Gage came running out of the Pelican, took one look at the Chief and screamed, "Oh my god! Are you an android?! Maybe a half human half machine?!" I slapped her and pinned her against the craft. "Ow!" She screamed. The Chief punched her Death Trap, disabling it as it came to assist her. "I told you to stay in sanctuary. Now get back on that plane and wait." I said tossing her to the cargo hatch and then walking away.

"Just keeps getting better and better." I said to the Chief, lighting a smoke as we climbed on a scorpion and began the ride towards the 'Death Wall'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

War isn't Beautiful

As we rolled through the valley on the Scorpion battle tank, the pilot popped off a few 40mm HE rounds here and there taking down the few stray loaders that tried to get the jump on us. "Chief?" I asked trying to get his attention. "Yes Soldier?" He replied. "When you go back to the Autumn, I'm not coming with. Tell them to presume me KIA." I dropped the news, and even as much as a battle hardened soldier he was, he was shocked.

"Michaelson, you have to. You're one of the top combatants we have, second only to the ODST and of course myself." I rolled up my sleeve and gestured to the scar from a stray needler round. "Second day on Reach a wild grunt grazed me." I rolled up my other sleeve and showed the spot on my arm where I had muscle missing. "Back on the Halo, an angry brute sliced my arm with his Plasma sword." I pulled up my shirt to show my abdomen that was riddled with shrapnel scars. "Many plasma grenades and stray frags."

"I've come so close to biting the dust that it's actually starting to worry my. My luck might not hold out much longer." I finished. "And all the medals and commendations you've received because of it?" He asked. "Worthless." I replied thinking about Maya and how it had all started with half a bottle of whiskey.

Suddenly, two Marines' heads exploded and they fell off the tank, splattering a little blood on my face. No longer thinking about Maya I vaulted off the tank and shouted "SNIPERS! Everyone to cover!" Complying, the rest of the platoon scrambled behind the tanks as stray bullets began ricocheting off the armor of the vehicles.

I spotted a stray warthog and smiled at the Chief, "Remember that fight on the shipping route of the second moon of Qwazar?" I took off for the gun as I heard the Chief yell, "You crazy son of a bitch!" I jumped onto the platform the gun was resting on and opened up on the ridge where the shots were coming from. I saw the Chief dart from behind the tank and sprint towards the ridge with super human speed.

I continued laying 30 caliber rounds into the ridge as the Chief began climbing the embankment until he was close enough to toss a frag onto the ridge. Half a second later the bodies of two Hyperion Engineers flew over the edge and the Chief ran back. The Chief looked at me and shook his head. "Complains about risking his life and then jumps onto a gun in clear view of two snipers." I chuckled and lit a cigarette. "Part of the job."

The sun began to set as we began covering the last half mile to the 'Death Wall'. I got on my radio and broadcast to every soldier within range. "We'll bed down here for night. No fires and keep noise to a minimum, I'm sure they're just waiting to try and jump us." I lit a smoke and leaned against the tire of a warthog. Thinking about Maya I finished my cigarette and drifted off peacfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nothing But Darkness

Hearing the anti-tank rocket contact with the LAAV Wart hog, and the subsequent rocking of the earth following the explosion, my mind immediately kicked into combat mode as my body awoke and I became aware of the fire fight that had been raging for five minutes before I came to. "Hey asshole, you can sleep through anything can't you?" Gaige asked me. "You stupid little girl, what are you doing here?" I said popping half a clip in the direction the bullets were coming from.

I grabbed her and drug her behind a scorpion, crouching I peeked over the caterpillar tracks and felt a fifty cal round whiz past my head. "I came to help, whether you like it or not, I'm good in combat." I shook my head, not in a position to argue I smiled and said, "Fine, but you die? And I will not mourn you." Kind of rude but it got my point across as she smiled and quipped, "I wouldn't either."

"Get fire on that embankment!" I hollered, motioning at a machine gun post fifty yards ahead of us. The scorpion I was marching behind rang out as it fired an incendiary shell and blew the sand bags apart, as well as the gunner and igniting everything that was left.

I lit a cigarette and continued marching, looking down at Gaige I asked, "How'd you get involved as a merc any ways?" She grinned, "It pays better than your shabby little military position." She quipped. "Touché." I said just as her jaw dropped and I felt the searing heat in my shoulder. I looked down, "Sniper round hit me. Fuck." I said calmly as everything faded black.

"Hey! You in there! Michaelson!" I heard Maya's voice, bringing me back from the cold darkness that was somewhere between death and the world. "Don't you dare die on me now you crazy fucker!" I felt her hand hit my face. "Ouch you bitch!" I said sitting up right.

Remembering what happened I looked at my left shoulder, only it wasn't there. No shoulder, No arm, No hand. "It actually happened." I said solemnly. "We're going to fix that." I looked over and saw Gaige walking next to the gurney I was on. "Now just lay down and relax." She said pushing a syringe of what I hoped was an anesthetic into the IV that ran into my stump. Feeling it start to kick in as I became woozy, I grabbed Maya and kissed her, whispering "I Love you" Before I blacked out again and slumped onto the gurney.

The next three days were and still are a blur of nurses, doctors, Maya never leaving my bed side. When I finally came to and became fully lucid I sat up sleepily and rubbed my face with my left hand out of habit. Then I remembered my injuries and my eyes flew wide open as I felt the cold metallic skin. I looked around the room but Maya wasn't there. I starred at the robotic prosthesis for a good five minutes before Maya returned.

"It looks so real." I said as the battle replayed in my head over and over, each time I remembered my arm being blown off by a sniper's bullet. "Gaige does a hell of a good job with mech parts." She replied handing me a cup of coffee. I threw back my head and guzzled the warm, bitter, delicious substance. I pulled my IVs out and stood up, still a little off kilter. I stumbled to my bag that had been set by the door.

"Who, what are you doing?" Maya asked me. "Getting dressed, this hospital gown is too little. How many days was I out?" I asked her. "Four including today. What are you planning?" She asked. "I need to get back out there." I said. "We need that warrior to take down the covenant." I said strapping on my combat gear and loading a fresh mad into my rifle and cocking my side arm.

"Fresh BDUs and my rifle back in my hands." I said smiling. Maya blocked the door. "Michaelson, we won, Handsome Jack agreed to help us." I stopped in my tracks, frozen by her statement. "Well, he killed Roland, so all of the vault hunters strung him up and beat him within an inch of his life." I smiled and became suddenly aware of the fact I hadn't had a smoke in four days so I fished one out of my vest and lit it, inhaling and rejoicing at the rush of a nicotine flood to my brain.

A nurse walked in, "This is a hospital! You can't smoke in here." She said gently but stern. "So crack a window, I just woke up from a three day coma with a robot arm where my real one should be." I said continuing to smoke. She shook her head and opened the window, leaving in a huff. "I love you too." Maya said quietly obviously she'd been waiting for the nurse to leave to say that.

I smiled and kissed her, "Good because I thought I was about to die and I wouldn't be missed." I hugged her tightly. I sat down and finished my cigarette as Gaige walked in. "Ah good, my greatest accomplishment is awake." I stood up and walked over to her, ruffled her hair. "Greatest kid I've ever met." She kicked me in the shins. "Girl I've been in more combat scenarios than you can imagine, you'll have to do a lot better than that." At that she smiled and hugged me. "Uh, I umm. Well." I stuttered. "We all thought you were dead." She said pushing her face into my abs.

I pushed her away, "Ok kid, I didn't. So enough of the mushy stuff." I said trying to hide my blood red face. Maya and Gaige broke out into laughter. "The battle hardened soldier has been reduced to blushing!" Gaige said through her laughing. I sat down and smiled, never though I'd grow attached to anybody. "Ok but we've got important work to do." I said standing up and walking towards the door."

We left the room, A combat veteran, a grown woman, and a child, we looked like the most rag tag family ever. Stepping out side, I smiled at the warmth of the sun on my face. "Gotta find the Chief, see how close the covenant are." I said as I lit another cigarette and wrestled a little with the idea of a fake arm.

Then Maya elbowed me and asked, "What was it like? To be dead I mean." I let my head fall a little bit. "It was dark, and cold. All I could think about was How am I going to get back to that sweet, loving woman, Maya?" She punched me in the arm, "Sweet and loving my ass." She said smiling. I shook my head, "But in all seriousness, It was nothing but darkness."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Back To The Battle Field

After leaving the hospital we went to the fast-travel, and traveled to the slab territory to meet brick. "Big guy, we'll have some troops incoming, inform your guys." I said as I pulled out my UNSC helmet and called up to the Autumn. "Go ahead Corporal." Cortanna said. "Green light on the troop landings. I repeat, Green light, drop the marines!" I transmitted to the Autumn. I quickly heard the reply, "Received Corporal. Deploying now. ETA until boots on the ground, 30 minutes."

We marched for twenty minutes and started seeing drop pods hit the atmosphere as the autumn launched our troop drops. Soon we heard shots start to pop off in the distance. "Covenant and local." I said. "How do you know?" Gaige asked. "Hear that electronic ping after every other shot? Plasma weapons firing." I said watching the hills as several thousand UNSC Marines began hitting the deck.

"Corporal, ready for combat." One of the Marines, a Sergeant Johnson saluted as he hit the deck, rifle cradled in his arms. "Sergeant, we've got about a fucking galaxies worth of Covenant and Insurrectionists headed our way. Prepare and be ready to draw blood." I said lighting a smoke and starring off in the direction of the gun fire.

Figures started appearing on the horizon, angry looking shadows with tanks. I looked at my new arm and my rifle. "Well, let's see what we can do." I said mentally preparing for the blood bath that was about to occur. I held up my hand then waved it forward. "FUCK EM UP!" I yelled slapping the safety off on my rifle.


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

Chapter 10

Promises

"Michaelson! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Maya, yelled at me, shaking me. Or was she? I couldn't tell, everything was black. "Corporal! Get your ass up, your boots on the ground, and rounds in your rifle!" I heard the Chief yell. I slowly pulled my eye lids open and pulled my hand away from my side, feeling something warm and moist. Seeing the crimson blood on my hand, I became suddenly aware of the burning sensation the came with the wound from a twelve gauge shotgun.

I stood up and stumbled. Standing behind a Scorpion as bullets flew around me and ricocheted off the armored plates heavily welded to the combat vehicle. I looked around and didn't see Maya or the Chief anywhere. Confused and light headed I took a good long puff of the delicious nicotine. I clicked the mag out of my pistol and checked to make sure it was full.

Shoving the mag back in, I stumbled around the tank and held my wound, trying to suppress the blood flow. I saw a Covenant Elite off to the right about the charge a few Marines. I brought up my side arm and popped off a shot. The Elite stumbled and fell. I took another cigarette out of my pack and lit it as the Marines looked over with a look of appreciation painted on their ugly mugs. I pointed to another wave of ugly alien soldiers running at us. I took a long drag then watched as one of the Marines picked up a rifle off the ground and tossed it to me. I caught it with both hands and dropped to a crouch, slamming the action back and making the weapon ready.

"GET READY! FULL MAGAZINES!" I yelled starring down the sight and putting the aim dot right on one of their heads. "UNLOAD ON THESE FUCKERS!" I yelled causing a roar of gun fire to erupt around me, green and blue fluids exploding out of these disgusting aliens.

They all dropped and it got quiet. A Marine standing next to me looked over and finally noticed my wound. His eyes grew wide. "Medic." He whispered stunned by the ever growing blood stain on my BDU. He shook his head violently. "Medic!" He yelled. "MEDIC! The Corporal is hit!" A man with a red cross on his helmet ran over and immediately ripped a field surgery pack off of his combat vest. "Corporal, how did this happen?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know, it's weird though. All I remember is everything black and then I woke up and realized I had been ripped into by a shotgun. While I was out I heard the Chief and Maya trying to wake me up." I lit another cigarette, the only thing numbing the pain from my side. The Marine's face suddenly grew dark. "Sir… They're gone. Don't you remember? You called out over the radio saying The Chief and The Siren were gone…"

It rushed back. A scene that had happened barely ten minutes before. It had happened in slow motion. A lucky covenant with a shotgun he'd stolen off one of my dead Marines. He'd screeched in his native tongue and charged, popping buck shot as he ran. Maya, oh god Maya. Her head was blown against a warthog. A second shell grazed my side, as I went down the Chief charged him but the bastard was smart, lit off five grenades just as the Chief got to him.

The medic filled my wound with blood seal, clotting the wound cutting off the flow of vital fluids. I stood up and double checked my rifle, pistol, grenade stock. "Sir, are you ok?" The Marine asked, his face covered in fear. "No." I said, holstering the pistol and patting the rifle slung over my back. "Bring up a warthog and don't follow me." He nodded and ran to the jeeps about a quarter of a mile ahead of us, bringing one back, "Full tank?" I asked. He nodded. I climbed in, putting my foot into the accelerator, then popping the clutch. Rocketing in the direction the covenant were staging their offensive from.

I began to cry as I screamed. "I promise you, Chief, Maya, this won't go unanswered!"


End file.
